Someday
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: All Harvey wants to do is meet Mike's mother. That's it. Why is that so hard? He's asked for weeks. Why does Mike always say no? Light Slash.


Hey Guys, I haven't been around for a bit. I've been trying to focus on some school stuff. But I've been writing this for a little while. It's after four am and I finished it up. Hope you enjoy it! Review please! Annnd, this isn't part of my one-shot snips.

* * *

><p><strong>Title :: <strong>Someday  
><strong>Disclaimer ::<strong> I don't own Suits.  
><strong>Summary ::<strong> All Harvey wants to do is meet Mike's mother. That's it. Why is that so hard? He's asked for weeks. Why does Mike always say no? Light Slash. NOT AU.

**Author's Note :: THIS IS _NOT_ AU**. So, to my memory, the discussion between Harvey and Mike about Mike's parents hasn't happened. We ( the audience) found out about them between Mike and his grandmother. So...to my knowledge Harvey doesn't _actually_ know about Mike's parents and that's where this came from. (also, not part of my Happiness Is :: One-shots series).

Harvey didn't understand it. He just couldn't get it. What was so difficult?

For a month straight now, all he'd been asking Mike was to meet his mother. That's all he wanted to do. Sure, he understood being worried about anything 'embarrassing' that his mother could say, even those awkward baby pictures, but...wasn't everybody? This was just...ridiculous. What was Mike _so_ afraid of Harvey finding out?

Mike flat out refused to talk much about his father but, Harvey had managed to get a few childhood stories out of the associate about his mother. After a while, he wanted to meet her. Harvey thought it was a simple task. Just a dinner, whether at his apartment, a restaurant or Mike's parent's place, hell - even Mike's place. He didn't care. It didn't even need to be a dinner. He just wanted to see her, talk with her, truly he wanted to thank her for giving birth to the wonderful, beautiful and brilliant man he fell in love with.

Speaking of which, where was Mike? The lawyer looked up from the paperwork on his desk. He hadn't been reading it, just staring at it. It was dark out, when had that happened? "Donna!" He called. The redhead looked at him through the glass of his office as she slipped on her coat. She entered a few moments later.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"You're leaving?" He asked. She gave him a look saying that whatever he wanted he was now going to have to do himself. He shook his head with understanding . "You don't need to do anything. I just have a question." Harvey leaned back in his chair, closing the paperwork file on his desk. She walked closer towards his desk.

"Are you having relationship problems?" She teased. Harvey's look back made it clear he didn't want this to be a joking matter. She quickly stood straighter and calmed her look. "What's going on?" She asked. Harvey took a deep breath before standing up and walking around to stand next to her. She turned to face her boss, a bit worried.

"Mike won't let me meet his parents."

Donna stared at him quietly for a few moments. "_That_'s your problem?" She asked. Harvey gave her another look. She sighed, waving her hand in dismissal. "Okay, okay. Well, did he give you a reason why?" She asked.

"Don't you think if he did, I wouldn't be asking you about-" She raised her eyebrows at him, challenging him to go further with that statement and attitude. Harvey quickly shut his mouth.

"I don't like your tone, Harvey." She said, pointing at him.

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Are you going to help me?" He asked, a little annoyed.

"Nope, still don't like it." Donna said, crossing her arms over her chest and shaking her head, all sass.

He stared at her for a few seconds before giving in. "Please."

She smiled. "Harvey, as much as I do for you. There are some things that you have to do yourself." Donna said quietly, patting his shoulder and giving him a smile. Harvey's eyes narrowed in her direction.

"You're enjoying this." He stated.

"_You_, having relationship problems about meeting your boytoys _parents_?" She scoffed. "I've been watching you scurry around the subject for atleast a month now. And I am only slightly offended you didn't come to me sooner. Plus, _of course I am_. Which is why you're solving this yourself." She tilted her head to the side, flashing a smile, then exited the room. Harvey watched as she strode out of his office and down the hall with pride and slight satisfaction. He ran a hand over his face, straightening his suit jacket and walking out in search of his associate.

Harvey stood at the top of the hall, the bullpen floor was empty - except for Mike, who was seated at his desk with his head down and headphones in his ears. Harvey watched at him fondly for a few moments, watching as he slipped a highlighter in his mouth with his eyes scanning the document before him and his fingers turning pages. Harvey took another deep breath before walking over to Mike's desk, tugging softly on one of the headphone wires to announce his presence. The ear buds quickly dropped into Mike's lap as the associate looked up and the highlighter fell from his lips to his hand.

"Hey." Mike greeted with a smile. Harvey used everything in his power not to instinctively smile back as his arms rested against the cubicle wall. Mike stood, closing the folder and pulling on his suit jacket. "You ready to go?" He asked after a moment of Harvey not moving. Mike met Harvey's eyes, questioning what was wrong.

"Why won't you let me meet your parents?" Harvey asked. Mike's look quickly dropped. Harvey held strong eye contact, trying to read his associate's mind and figure out his reasoning.

"Harvey. We talked about this." Mike stated, busying himself by cleaning up his desk a bit. Harvey stayed silent as Mike shut off his computer screen.

"No. We didn't. All you said was no." Harvey pointed out.

"Yeah, that's talking about it." Mike countered quickly, grabbing his messenger bag and walking away from his boss. "Can we please just go home now?"

"Mike." Harvey called. The younger man stopped, slowly turning around.

"_**No**,_ Harvey."

Mike's voice came out quick and short, taking on a tone that Harvey didn't hear very often. He held back most the surprise on his face. Mike quickly looked away, feeling bad about it. "I-I'm sorry...just-" He tried to start to apologize but Harvey cut him off.

"Don't apologize, Mike, it's okay. I'm sorry." Harvey reassured as he walked towards him refusing to let this turn into any type of argument, especially here at the office. "Come on, let's get home."

Mike stayed silent the whole walk out of the building and into the car. He would barely even look at Harvey.

Now, Harvey wasn't one to push Mike into something he didn't want to do, but he felt as though this was important enough to be atleast a little forceful. He wanted to do this, he just couldn't understand why Mike didn't. What was _so_ bad about his parents - his own mother even - that Harvey wasn't allowed to see or even hear about?

-x-

After another week of Mike practically doing his best to avoid him, it ended up to the point where Mike stopped sleeping over - stopped sleeping at _home_. Harvey really just wanted his boyfriend, and their relationship, back to normal, if anything.

Another three days passed before Harvey finally stumbled in on Mike after trying to sneakily place finished briefs on his desk without being seen. "Those are far over three hours early." Harvey commented, shutting the glass door of his office. Mike jumped, only slightly, and turned to face his boss.

"I've...uhm..had alot of time..." Mike's eyes shifted around the room, unfocused and unable to reach Harvey.

"I've noticed." Harvey slowly walked towards him, as if on eggshells and weary of crossing over a line.

A silence that lasted too long fell over them before Mike made an excuse about having to finish up something for Louis - of_ all_ people - and hastily made an exit.

-x-

Once the weekend came, two days later, Harvey was alone in his condo again. The last two weeks he hasn't feel comfortable in it alone. It was cold and dark. He needed Mike back in here with him, with his laughter, his smiles, his voice, his warmth, his existence, just..._him_.

He hadn't wanted this to turn into a big thing, a problem, an argument. He just wanted atleast a reason if he wasn't given his actual plan. That was understandable, right? A reason why he wasn't allowed to meet Mike's mom. Harvey took a deep breath and pushed himself off the couch.

Enough was enough.

He had to talk to Mike.

-x-

Getting to Mike's apartment didn't take long but it did seem like forever. The trudging to Mike's door seemed even longer. It took him a full two minutes before he got the courage to knock on the door. He counted another thirty seconds before knocking again. There was five seconds before he heard Mike's voice, "Ms. Elling, I told you," and the deadbolt lock slip out of place. "I'm alr-" Mike's voice stopped mid-word as surprised eyes met Harvey's.

The lawyer quickly noticed the red-rims of those surprised eyes and the puffiness of Mike's cheeks. Mike had been crying? No, no, no, _no_. Was it because of him? Because of this whole argument? Of course, it had to be because of him. Harvey had to fight the instinctive urge to pull Mike against him and hug him forever.

Mike quickly wiped his hands over his face, looking down. "What-uh-what're you...doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

Mike nodded after contemplating.

Harvey walked by and Mike shut the door, staying close to it, hand still on the doorknob behind his back as he turned around to face his boss. Harvey turned around and kept his eyes on Mike.

"We need to talk."

Those tears returned to Mike's usually sparkling blue eyes, despite his obvious attempts to push them back. He looked away from Harvey and down at his feet. "I'll get my stuff out of your apartment..." Mike's voice was so low that Harvey could have missed it. But he didn't and he couldn't believe that Mike thought he would _leave_ him over this.

"Wait, what?"

Mike didn't look up. "I'll get it done..." Mike shifted his weight, playing with his hands now.

Screw fighting urges, Harvey closed the space between them within moments and wrapped his arms around Mike. "God, Mike. the _last_ thing I want is you gone. I came here to talk about you coming back. I never wanted to fight about this. I never wanted you gone. Never do." Harvey held on tighter. Mike was tense at first, before falling against Harvey's chest. Mike's hands clutched to his t-shirt with urgency, face buried in his shoulder.

"Why?"

Harvey was confused by the question. Why? Why what? Why does Harvey never want him to leave? Wasn't that obvious? Mike picked up on his boss' confusion and pulled back enough to see him. Harvey kept him as close as possible though, not wanting to release him, still pressed against his chest.

"Why are you so intent on meeting my mother?" Mike asked. His voice was still a bit broken. Harvey spread his hands against Mike's back, using his chest to lightly push him back against the apartment door.

"I just_ want_ to. I need to thank her."

Mike gave him a weary look. "Thank her?"

"For you."

His associate almost smiled. "Nice line."

"It's true." Harvey whispered against Mike's lips as he leaned in. Those urges were back and Harvey didn't even try to resist kissing him. The kiss made up for the last two weeks of avoidance, two weeks of not being able to kiss, not being around eachother. Harvey could feel the salt of tears on Mike's lips and his heart hurt that he was the reason for them.

After a few sweet minutes of enjoying having eachother back, lips connected and bodies pressed against eachother, Mike finally pulled away to look at Harvey once more. He met those loving eyes. "You really want to met her?" Harvey held eye contact, slipping one hand into Mike's and squeezing.

"Yes."

There was a moment of silence before Mike kissed Harvey again, gently. "Okay, okay. Tomorrow." He finally said and the lawyer smiled.

Harvey hugged his associate tight and Mike hugged back with a bit uncertainty but just as much intensity, just as much need as Harvey. Two weeks without eachother was far,_ far_, too long. Much longer than either wanted, and neither wanted it to happen again.

"Will you come home now?" Mike nodded, getting another kiss from the lawyer before Harvey took his hand again.

-x-

Once they got home, Harvey's hands were back on Mike, innocently. He wouldn't stop hugging him all the way up the elevator. Mike made no protest. It felt good to be back encompassed by Harvey's arms. He could feel feather light kisses against his cheek and neck and he never ever wanted to leave again.

After a long, not so innocent and much much needed, shower together - filled with touches, kisses, those beautiful sounds falling from Mike's lips as bodies mingled and hands (and mouths) roamed - they both pulled on sleepwear and crawled into bed. Harvey's arms wrapped protectively around the younger man, keeping him close, as if afraid that Mike would disappear in the middle of the night.

Mike closed his eyes, snuggling comfortably into Harvey's chest, thoughts taking over his mind instead of sleep, like he had hoped.

_Maybe_ it wasn't so bad. Maybe Harvey knowing about his mom would end...well? _Maybe_ things would be okay. _Maybe_ it could work.

But that was just it. They were all _maybe's_.

What if Harvey didn't handle it well? What if this was a breaking point? What if Harvey didn't want to have to deal with it? Deal with _him_?

Mike didn't like _what-if_ questions either.

Scenarios entered his mind instead of questions and didn't make things any better. Would Harvey freak out? How bad would it be? Would-

"Mike." Harvey's voice cut through every bad thought in the associate's mind. "You're thinking too loud." Harvey gently rubbed Mike's back in an attempt to get him to calm down. Mike realized how tense he was and relaxed against Harvey. "What are you thinking about anyways?"

"Tomorrow." Mike admitted. Harvey pulled him closer, lips pressing gently against his hair. Mike lifted his head and met eyes with the lawyer.

"Don't worry. I'm sure things will be fine." Mike was given a kiss, one that he was positive was supposed to give him reassurance.

It would have worked too, except he wasn't so sure.

-x-

The following morning Mike got up before Harvey unwittingly. It was still a bit dark out, the sun just on the edge of rising. Normally he would be happy it was Saturday since it had meant they didn't have work, however, today? Not so much.

He felt nervous, anxious, just...worried about the events planned for today and slowly climbed away from Harvey's arms to get out of bed.

Mike headed into the kitchen and filled a small glass of water. His hands shook lightly and he had to place the glass on the counter to make sure he didn't break it. Mike took a deep, uneven breath as he ran a hand through his hair.

Blue eyes slipped closed as those scary thoughts from last night filled his head once more. Every possible reaction Harvey could have; none of them ending very well. A shiver ran down his spine, completely terrified. He did not want to go through with this.

He was so lost in his own mind that he hadn't heard Harvey leave their bedroom and walk over to him. "Mike?" Harvey whispered, placing a hand gently on his hip. His associate jumped, stepping away from him. Harvey gave him a concerned look. "Mike...?" He asked again with a softer voice.

Mike apologized and avoided Harvey's eyes. He was pulled back closer to Harvey, hands rested soundly on his hips. "Is something wrong?" Mike shook his head. He was shot a look and bit down his lip. "If this is about me meeting your mom today will you please relax?" He asked. Mike didn't say anything. "Come here." Harvey pulled him closer against his chest. "I'm telling you, things will be alright." Harvey still just did not understand why Mike had such an issue with this.

"Do you want breakfast?" Harvey asked in an attempt to calm the air around them. Those blue eyes slowly lifted up towards him and nodded. Harvey gave him a smile. He turned them slightly, guiding Mike to sit up on the counter. Mike obliged, watching closely at Harvey's hands as he began cooking for the two of them.

Conversations slowly started to get back to normal with the tension lifted and Mike slowly relaxing. Harvey continued to kiss at Mike's skin every few moments, just reminding him - and himself - that things were going to be okay.

After finishing up breakfast both of them headed back to their bedroom to shower and get ready.

-x-

"Which should I wear?" Harvey asked as he stepped out of their closet in boxers with two dress shirts in hand; one was deep blue and the other a plain gray.

He looked up at Mike, who was dressed in tight dark jeans - the ones that Harvey knew hugged his hips _very_ nicely - and a soft, light blue t-shirt. He was curled up comfortably on the small couch in the corner of their bedroom. Mike looked up quickly from the book in his lap. "What?"

"You're wearing jeans?"

"Harvey," Mike sighed, "It really doesn't matter."

"I want to impress her." Harvey looked back and forth between both shirts.

Mike winced. "You could go in sweatpants if you wanted."

Harvey almost laughed. "I don't wear sweatpants."

"Really? Cause the ones I got you, you seem to enjoy." Mike teased as he looked back down at his book.

"Correction, you like taking them off of me." Harvey stated, holding the gray dress shirt up to his chest in the mirror.

"You like getting them taken off." Mike said under his breath, small smile forming on his lips. Harvey's eyes narrowed towards him in the reflective glass. He tossed the shirts onto the bed and quickly walked over to his associate, surprising him with a fierce kiss.

"Please pick a shirt." Harvey placed his hands on each arm of the couch that Mike was comfortable in.

"Harvey. You really don't need to dress up."

"I already told you, puppy, I want to impress her. I want her to like me."

Mike winced again and this time Harvey saw it. He titled his head in question. "Harvey..." Mike looked down, obviously wanting to say something but he just couldn't. Harvey felt that uneasiness come back and he lightly tilted his associate's chin back up. Mike's eyes were full of an almost sadness, something was off about them.

"Would you calm down if I wore jeans?"

Mike nodded. "Okay." Harvey smiled, kissing him once more before returning to get dressed. Mike sighed, watching as Harvey disappeared back into the closet before returning reluctantly to his book.

He couldn't focus well though. Harvey's eagerness made Mike feel a bit guilty. It didn't feel right. It didn't feel fair.

-x-

The car ride to the address that Mike had given was silent. Mike was fidgety, worry easily showing. Harvey reached over and took his hand. Mike played with their fingers, choosing that to focus on instead.

The address was just outside of town. When they pulled up Harvey glanced around. This_ couldn't_ have been it. Maybe Mike had gotten the numbers wrong.

A _cemetery?_

He looked over at Mike and his associate had his head down staring intently at their hands. Mike was sure this was the point that Harvey would freak out. It was making him upset. Was Harvey going to leave now?

It hit Harvey at once. He was not stupid. Mike hadn't gotten the numbers wrong, this was it.

Mike's mother was _here_.

"Baby..." The nickname came out a whisper. Mike didn't respond, he was waiting for an outburst, and wiped quickly at his eyes with his free hand. Harvey pulled through the iron gates and parked off at one of the corners. He looked around again, then quickly climbed out of the driver's seat. Mike's chest tightened, Harvey was done.

Harvey walked around to Mike's side of the car and opened the door, softly tugging his associate out of the car. He tugged Mike against his chest, shutting the car door. "Why didn't you tell me?" Mike buried his face in Harvey's shoulder.

"I...I was scared."

"Scared?"

"I didn't know how you'd react. I didn't want to know..." Mike admitted. Harvey kissed him. Mike practically melted against him, as though this was the last kiss he would get from the lawyer.

Harvey hugged him for a long time. "Where?" Harvey's voice was soft against his ear and Mike looked up at him. The reassured squeeze of his hips allowed him to get the courage to begin walking. Harvey stayed close with him, arm wrapped tightly around his waist. Mike kept his head down, the pathway was memorized in his mind, and he really didn't want to be looking anywhere else but his feet. Harvey followed his associate silently through the paved pathway, cutting off into a section half way through the yard and stepping up to gravestone. It was placed close underneath a large tree, shaded from the early morning clouded sun.

Mike was pulled closer into Harvey's chest. Secure arms wrapped around him, a hand on his. Harvey's lips pressed lightly to his cheek. Mike's eyes didn't lifted from their shoes.

Harvey looked over at the delicately engraved words on the headstone. Mikes' mother's name, Kayleen Michelle Ross, as well as the date. Beneath those was 'Always in our thoughts, forever in our hearts' along with an elegant and exquisite sketch of a single rose.

He calculated that Mike would've been around nine at the time of it and looked back at the young man beside him, blue eyes threatening teardrops. Mike finally looked away from the grass towards the headstone. Harvey lightly kissed his cheek again before looking back down at the marker.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Ross."

Harvey felt Mike's body twitch before tensing. His gaze traveled back towards the grass, trying to avoid the tears in his eyes.

"I'm Harvey Specter." He continued, squeezing softly at Mike's hips.

Mike's eyes became a puffy pink, itchy with salted liquid, and harder to see out of as his throat closed up slowly. He wormed on arm out from Harvey's embrace and wiped at his eyes, sniffling. He let out a breath when his throat cleared. He was trying his hardest to push back tears.

"And I'm in love with your beautiful son."

That's when Mike couldn't hold himself. His chest tightened painfully as the the first tear escaped through his eyelashes and fell out of the corner of his left eye. A sob fell from his lips and Harvey held him tightly. Mike pushed himself against the lawyer, turning into the safety and warmth of Harvey's chest. He buried his face in his shoulder and Harvey could feel the tears seep slowly through his shirt.

To Mike's surprise, Harvey spent the next hour talking about Mike to his mother. He talked about how proud his was about Mike's work, about how far he's come since they met, how hard-working he is, about how brilliant he his, how loving, how amazing and caring, how absolutely beautiful he was - is. He commented on his own feelings for her son; the way that Mike was able to brighten up his day, the way he loved waking up with him, the perfection of his personality, his cuteness and his ability to become adorable with simple smile. He thanked her for raising Mike for as long as she did. He thanked her for giving him her eyes, because he loved those. They've become his favorite color. He talked about his hopes for the two of them, some plans for the future. He joked about Mike's cooking and continued to talk about his complete fascination with that mind of his and just the strong and powerful love he had for Mike.

Mike spent the time of the speech burrowed against Harvey's chest. Harvey's hands ran smoothing patterns along his back and spine. His sobs had quieted, though tears continued to fall as he listened to Harvey's words.

As Harvey had finished the speech he kissed faintly against Mike's hair.

"So, thank you, Kayleen; _Mom_." Harvey smiled sadly. Mike immediately wrapped his arms as tightly as he could around Harvey's waist. Harvey hugged back with need. They stayed like that for a long time, neither didn't seem able to let go.

"Come on, Mikey, let's get back home." Harvey rubbed his back soothingly. Mike nodded against his neck and lifted his head while pushing gently off of Harvey. He turned slightly to look down at the gravestone before them.

"Goodbye, Ma." He smiled fondly before looking back at Harvey. He received a kiss as his hand was taken. As they were walking away, Mike didn't know if it was his mind playing tricks or maybe just a psychological hope, but he could've sworn he had clearly heard his mother's voice. It was with the wind as it blew past them and through the trees. He could only make out a few words.

'Proud...Harvey...safe...true love...'

As they were walking another swipe of air came the slow and drawn out whisper of 'I love you, Mikey.'

The feeling that was washed over him felt breathtaking.

Harvey's hands lead him back into the car to get them back home.

-x-

When they got back to the condo Harvey placed in one of Mike's favorite movies - which, Harvey recently came to learn on their car ride back, happened to be based off of one of Mike's mother's favorite books. They were cuddled up on the couch. The feeling of safety, security, stability, fell over Mike being held by Harvey.

He was _happy_.

Harvey had managed to surprise him. Here Mike thought that he would freak out, not want to have to deal with it but, Harvey had been able to still want to be with him. He didn't abandon Mike.

The words he had spoken earlier were replaying in Mike's mind clearly, each and every one. He smiled unconsciously. Mike's eyes slipped closed, nuzzling closer to the older man and he relaxed easily against him. Harvey tilted his chin, kissing him sweetly.

"I love you Mike."

Mike couldn't help but smile again as their eyes met. "I love you too Harvey...and thanks."

"Thanks? For what?" Harvey questioned.

"For not asking what happened." Mike whispered.

Harvey kissed him again, soft lips gliding comfortably against eachother. His fingers flexed softly against Mike's hips. "That's a different conversation for a different day. When you're really ready. Maybe even something about your father..." Harvey tried tentatively. He knew that was an even touchier subject.

Mike pressed his lips back against Harvey's thoughtfully, considering the suggestion. Mike's eyes softened. "Someday."

The lawyer nodded, allowing Mike to sink back into his original position with comfort. Harvey sighed contently.

Someday will come, but for now, today was enough.

-x-

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it. Review please (: Maybe, I'll write a sequel on a take on the death of Mike's mom or parents or something, if I get enough...(wink wink). Anyways! Goodnight(:<p> 


End file.
